


Protection Detail

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During BAMSR, someone tries to recruit Rodney.  McKay does not mess around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Detail

Marine Sergeant Georges just couldn't figure out how the hell he pulled this detail. Maybe Major Lorne had figured out who actually smuggled in the bright green paint they'd used to paint a leprechaun on his door?

Georges smirked. Ok, maybe not that. Still, come on. 'Protection detail'? In Atlantis? He sighed.

The internal monologue was interrupted by the door to the conference room opening and spilling out Colonels. Georges snapped to attention, along with the guard detail for the Wraith. Colonel Ellis brushed past as if he wasn't there, while Colonel Caldwell granted him a nod and Colonel Sheppard a soft "Sergeant". The Wraith growled under his breath at his guards and followed them down the hall.

There she was. Georges's assignment. The Traveller, Larrin. He gave an internal sigh that he was careful to keep from his face, nodded at her politely. "Ma'am." She barely glanced at him, taking a few steps down the hall in the direction the others had gone. He cocked an eyebrow at her back, falling into step automatically. Behind him, Colonel Carter and Doctor McKay left the conference room. Colonel Carter hurried past them to catch up to Ellis and Caldwell, but he heard Doctor McKay turn the other way.

Larrin stopped dead, spun on her heel. It was all Georges could do not to actually run her over. She rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, calling Doctor McKay. "Hey, Rodney!" Huh. He hadn't realised she knew him that well. She set off after the CSA, an intent look on her face. Of course, Georges followed, putting his hand on his P-90, just in case.

Larrin had almost caught McKay. She called to him again.

"Rodney!"

The call surprised the other man as he was reaching for his radio, making his fingers hit the earbud harder than he intended as he jumped. Cursing under his breath at the small burst of pain, McKay turned to see Larrin approaching. Georges was close enough beside her now to see that she was smiling at him, beaming really, holding out her hand. Her hips swung a lithe curve as she walked and she leaned forward a little, displaying herself to full advantage.

"Ah, yes. Larva, is it? Since we haven't been introduced," McKay ignored the offered hand pointedly, crossed his arms, lifted his chin. "You can call me Doctor McKay."

Georges swallowed his grin.

She tensed slightly, the edges of her smile becoming strained. Larrin looked at her hand, then up at McKay. "Sheppard told me that it's your custom to shake hands when meeting someone."

"Oh, it is." He stared down at her, raising his eyebrows as he waited for her to say more, making absolutely no move to shake. "Learned that when you kidnapped him last time? Or when you held him hostage this time?"

She sighed, dropped her hand to her hip. McKay's eyes followed it before returning to her face, just as cold as before. Georges had to hand it to both of them, she really did fill out those clothes in a very distracting way, and Doctor McKay was doing an excellent job of ignoring it. "You mean, when we discussed our partnership, Doctor McKay. Hostage is such a negative term, especially since we're allies now."

"And yet, still an accurate one. Plus, yes; we're partners. But don't forget, we're also partners in this with the Wraith." He smirked arrogantly, huffed a tiny pleased laugh, tilted his chin even higher. "Come to think of it, I don't shake hands with them, either." The amusement fled his face and he looked pointedly at his watch. "I have things to do, Laverne. Time to go." A brief, tight smile, and he moved to step away. She stopped him with a hand on his arm, one she dropped immediately when he glared.

She pursed her her lips, eyeing him. "You know, I could use the help of someone who knows how to destroy planets."

He smirked at her. "Of course you could. Look, Lipstick, I only blow up planets for fun or when I absolutely have to, so pack up your bouncy little curls and your pretty little package and go back to the ship you don't know how to run. I've already got one too-pretty smartass gunfighter around. I don't need another one."

Larrin's eyes narrowed. "It's _Larrin_. As for your too pretty gunfighter, Sheppard's going to be on my ship, Doctor McKay. Be a shame if something happened to him."

Georges found his hands tensing on his gun, thumb clicking off the safety with a distinct click. It was an effort to keep the P-90 pointed at the floor.

McKay uncrossed his arms, took one long step and placed himself right up in Larrin's personal space, close enough that a big enough breath would have them touch. He glared down at her, using his size to intimidate, something Georges hadn't even known he knew how to do.

Larrin didn't back down, but he saw the flash of disquiet in her face, and so did McKay. "Actually, I was talking about Ronon." His voice darkened with anger. "But I would take it very badly if something were to happen to Colonel Sheppard, or for that matter, to anyone I have working on your ship." He leaned a bit, forcing her to retreat. "Given everything I know about Ancient warships, and how to turn them into very, very small pieces, I'd suggest you think twice about threatening my people. I don't like it, and as you said yourself, I don't mess around." He raked his gaze down her body, frankly appraising and utterly male, then tsked regretfully under his breath, turned on his heel and stomped away.

Georges huffed out the breath of air he'd been holding. For a minute his 'protection detail' was looking a lot more necessary than he was at all comfortable with. Maybe Major Lorne had known what he was doing better than he'd thought. He glanced down at her, noting the straight shoulders and clenched fists. Her entire frame shouted contained rage.

"Arrogant bastard," she hissed under her breath. "I'm going to..."

"I wouldn't suggest it, ma'am." Georges gestured politely to the other end of the hallway, where they would ask Daedalus to beam Larrin back to her ship. "Doctor McKay holds a grudge, and he really doesn't mess around." She shot him a fulminating glare but started walking. "I mean, the Colonel, he's ok. He'd just shoot you. But Doctor McKay? He'd blow up your whole world while you watched. Then he'd take you apart in pieces. Then he'd start splitting your atoms." He shuddered.

"Thanks," her sarcastic drawl reminded him of the Colonel. He could tell she'd already dismissed his warning, and shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind." She lifted her hand, waved at Colonel Sheppard as he appeared around the corner. "Let's go."

The Colonel fell into place beside her, not even raising an eyebrow at the irritation in her face. He lifted his hand to his ear. "Daedalus, Sheppard. Two to beam to the Traveller vessel."

They disappeared in a flash of white light.

Detail over. Time for lunch. Maybe he could catch Doctor McKay for some company.  


-30-  



End file.
